A Far Way Love
by The Lonely Kitsune
Summary: My first Ryuki. Please No Flames.
1. Rika's Thoughs

DarkAngel: Hello all you wonderful people! This is my first Ryuki Fic. Told by Rika POV. I got inspire by my life, its so like Rika. Since well I'm 13, female, Asian, loner, tom boy-ish, wear my hair in a spiky bun (some time), and live with my mom and grandma. Oh, oh my nickname is also Digimon Queen. Since I'm boring you I'll move right along. Oh I'm also going to put in some Ruki, AiM, and SES songs in some chapters. Anyway.....I don't own Digimon or any songs! ^_^  
  
  
  
~~~~A Far Way Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
After beating the D-reaper, everything was so quiet.....and boring. Everything went back to normal. You know, school was boring and Jeri was being...'Jeri-ish' by calling me on the phone every God damn min. So far, I miss Renamon and hanging out with the other tamers.  
  
I walked home a bit pissed about my boring day at school. "Geeze....why can't anything new happen in school?" I thought to myself. When I got home I opened the door slowly, slipping off my shoes and putting on my blue slippers, when all of a sudden-  
  
"Rika, dear are you home?" asked grandma pecking out from the kitchen, washing a dish. I sighed a big sigh, not really wanting to say anything.  
  
"Yes, grandma". I then walked to my room wanting to change out of this stupid uniform.  
  
I opened the door and closed it as soon as I got in. Then took off my uniform and changed into a white T-shirt with a black broken heart in the middle, black jeans with little diamonds at the bottom, and a black bandana on top of my head with my hair down.  
  
I plopped myself on my bed, putting on my headphones and taking out an old comic book.  
  
"My Style  
  
Ruki Makino's Theme"  
  
The morning haze, drifting in the streets  
  
Keeping so much secretive feelings, that it stands still  
  
I just can't be honest to myself  
  
Only my thankful heart is dancing on air  
  
I sang along turning the comic page boredly. Then got up taking out some cards maybe practicing incase I run into Ryo. "He's such a sweet guy, whoa did I say that???" I thought to myself as my heart started to beat.  
  
I don't want to imitate anyone in any method  
  
I want you to know my true self  
  
I picked up an 'Anubimon' card and smirked.  
  
"I remember this card, Ryo gave it to me for my Birthday". I dropped the card in shock, there I go again thinking about Ryo! This is stupid why am I thinking about him???  
  
If my only wish can be fulfilled  
  
Please give me wings  
  
Soon by flying, I want to send things to you because  
  
I'm still me  
  
Then I shook my head, "Stop thinking about Ryo!!!" I thought to myself as I just froze there. I took a deep sighed and continued to look at the cards. I just smiled when I saw the 'Bastemon' card.  
  
"I remember this card, it was the card I beat Ryo with". There I go again thinking about stupid Ryo.  
  
My thoughts hidden deeply behind bluffing  
  
Purposely pretending to face the other way, and staring  
  
I'm not an expert at expressing myself in words  
  
But I can't always keep on smiling  
  
Sighing a bit more, I closed my eyes lying down on my bed.  
  
"Grr....stupid Ryo!!" Damn why I am I even mad at him? I haven't seen him in four mouths. Oh great! Now I sound like I want to see him again.  
  
I won't say that I want you to know everything about me  
  
My way will pierce through  
  
Sitting up boredly, I thought I could find something to keep my mind off 'that one boy who I can't ignore.....' Looking at the ceiling, I laid on my back, wondering what he was up to. Then I shook my head, "Stop it Rika!" I though to myself, try to stop thinking about him.  
  
If my only wish can be fulfilled  
  
Please give me courage  
  
Right now I'll run, and I want to deliver things to you because  
  
I'm still me  
  
"Rika, dinner's ready!" yelled grandma from the kitchen, to busy to come to my room.  
  
I sighed in relief, "Finally, I bet dinner's going to keep my mind off of Ryo". Opening the door then closing it after I walked out, I headed to the kitchen, smelling some old left over. Singing the song softly, which remain in my head.....  
  
If my only wish can be fulfilled  
  
Please give me wings  
  
Soon by flying, I want to send things to you because  
  
I'm still me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DarkAngel: Like the first chapter??? I need suggestion so when you leave a review help me ok? Not much Ryuki, sorry. Some of it was what I did today. Heh ^_^;; 


	2. Promised Of The Setting Sun

DarkAngel: Hello, I'm bored so I'm staying up late to work on this chapter. I don't own Digimon or any songs, so leave me alone!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~A Far Way Love  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner I head outside to my back yard. Looking as the red-ish orange color of the sun setting. I had my knees close to my body as I wrap my arms around my legs.  
  
Looking at the beautiful colors I remember something from far back-  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Summer Camp, About 4 years before Digimon Tamers  
  
"Ryo! Wait up!" Cried an eight years old Rika. Ryo stops and turn around looking at her, "Yeah, Rika?" She took a few deep breaths and looks up at Ryo.  
  
"I just want to say I'm going to miss you," said Rika. Ryo blinked a few mins, with a confused face, "Why?" Rika looked a bit upset, "T-tomorrow the last day of summer camp, r-remember?"  
  
Ryo smiled down at Rika as she blushed in silence, "Rika, I'm going to miss you too". Rika looked up at Ryo, "Really?"  
  
Ryo then pointed to the setting sun, "See that setting sun?" Rika nods in silence. "I promised you that when we see each other again when there another beautiful sun set like that, ok?"  
  
Rika smiled a cute little eight years old smile, "Ok!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Flash Back  
  
Sighing some more, "Ryo, you promised me that we will meet again. Even if we see each other here and there, I never get 5 mins alone with you," I said with almost teary eyes.  
  
Closing my teary eyes, I laid my head on my knees, "How dare you Ryo......HOW DARE YOU BREAK OUR PROMISED!!!" I yelled getting the anger out of me, which didn't help.  
  
I open my eyes whipping the tears from my face. Looking at the sunset I started singing a song I wrote.  
  
"Promised Of The Setting Sun By Ruki Makino"  
  
  
  
'We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun. I want to see you soon, please convey that feeling'  
  
  
  
Looking at the sunset I sighs as a soft breeze hits me, my hair flows in the wind softly. It looked like brown diamonds or at least that's what Ryo once told me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Summer Camp Flash Back  
  
"Rika, your hair is so beautiful," Ryo, said kind of running his hand through her hair. It made Rika blush deeply in red, " T-thank y-you".  
  
He nods looking at her then to the sunset. "I wish this moment could last forever," though Rika.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Flash Back  
  
  
  
'You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart  
  
You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little  
  
It was the first time I felt so relieved so  
  
I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket. Do you want to go walking?'  
  
Smirking a bit, "Ryo maybe you didn't break the promised?" Closing my eyes I laid on my back, going back to 'the good old days'.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Summer Camp Flash Back  
  
Ryo grabbed Rika's hand gently, "Come on". Rika tilted her head confused, "Where our we going?"  
  
Ryo turn around and smiles at Rika, she returns that smiles, "just trust me" he said in a soft tone of voice. Rika rolled her eyes being her 'Rika- ish' self, "If you say so".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Flash Back  
  
  
  
'We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun  
  
In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange  
  
That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"  
  
I want to see you soon, please convey that feeling'  
  
  
  
Opening my eyes again, I looked down at my hand, smirking a bit I putted back down, enjoying the sunset.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Summer Camp Flash Back  
  
Ryo and Rika sit on a hilltop looking at the sunset peacefully. Rika looked to Ryo teary eyes, "W-what happen if I don't see you again after summer camp?" She asked as tears run down her cheeks.  
  
Ryo turn to Rika, "It'll be ok. Remember? We promised each other we'll see each other again cause of the setting sun," he said trying to cheer her up.  
  
Looking up at him she smiled yawning a bit, "I hope you don't break the promised, or I'll kill you!" she said in a little kid, mad type of voice.  
  
Ryo smirked, "Hey what happen if you break the promised?" Rika looks at him a little mad, "I won't!" He then started to laugh thinking, "She so cute when she mad". And then counties to laugh a bit more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Flash Back  
  
  
  
'We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun  
  
It might seem discouraging but we'll embrace the beautiful orange  
  
"It will be okay" is what that setting sun taught us  
  
If I really believe, that feeling will definitely reach you'  
  
  
  
Sighing a bit, I know I shouldn't blame Ryo. Just cause he lives in China now doesn't mean I should get mad right? I dunno, everything so confusing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Summer Camp Flash Back  
  
The sun finally set as stars starts to pop out one by one. "Aren't the stars beautiful?" asked Rika pointing to one.  
  
Ryo looked to Rika blushing, "Y-yea they are," he said in a slow tone of voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Flash Back  
  
  
  
'We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun  
  
Even if we are far away, we'll still feel that same orange  
  
"It will be okay" Because that setting sun connects us  
  
Don't cry anymore, In the light of the love in our hearts  
  
In the light of the love in our hearts.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching as the sunset and the stars popping out I hear grandma calling for me. "Rika, telephone!" she yelled from the living room.  
  
I tilted my head and walked inside, "I wonder who could be calling?"  
  
Picking up the phone I answer, "Hello, Rika here. Who may I be speaking with?" I ask nervously.  
  
"Hey Rika. It's me Ryo". I dropped the phone in shocks. My eyes were widened and my mouth was drop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DarkAngel: What do you think? Please send me suggestion. I know too much OCC but *shrugs* this is my fic so leave me alone!!! Now I'm going to bed!!! *Walks over to her cloud and rest her head falling deep into sleep* 


	3. A VERY Werid Day

The Lonely Kitsune: I change my name. No! I'm not Kitsune from Love Hina! I'm just a lonely Kitsune girl… Anyway on with the fic! I don't own Digimon, yada, yada, yada…

Setting – Park, 3:30 pm

The Big Day~

 _"Ok, The big day almost here…" _I though. I just couldn't wait to see Ryo! I know it's kinda strange since… I DON'T LIKE HIM!!! 

"Rika? Are you ok…?" A voice from be hide ask. 

"Yeah, I'm ok," I pause not really caring, "Why…?"

"You seem down," said a girl with brown hair up to her shoulders. She has chestnut brown eyes, and wore a blue tank top with out the strap. It just hung there. She also wore a pair of baggy blue pants, with pair of blue and white tennis shoes. Her name Is Utada Hikaru (Yup! Name after my favorite singer ^_^;)

"Its nothing Utada…"

 Utada and me became friends when our mothers went to an "I-don't-need-men-they're-a-pain-in-the-*beep* club" She really nice and love to sing also has a crush on Takato. I dunno why. And sometime she and Jeri fight over him. Which is pretty stupid to fight over a goggle head. 

 She smirks, "Thinking about _him_ again?"

 "Who do you mean by _him_?"

 "You know… _him_" 

 "Utada stop playing around… AND TELL ME WHO _HIM_!!!!"

 Utada started giggling as she jumped down from the tree branch, "Akiyama, right?"

"Heck no!!" 

"Then…?"

 Ok, I know this is going to sound weird, but I think Utada can read my mind or something!!! How did she know I was thinking about Ryo? Did she know me well? I would ask her but I'll jut lie…

"About the beautiful sunset…"

"Uh huh…"

"Rika, I know you like him. Come on it been a year since you seen the guy!" yelled the teenage girl.

"Actually it been two years"

"Whatever!!!"

 I giggled watching my friend go crazy and trying to find out if I like _"Him"_ It was price less. Usely she's always nice and never yelled, but hey no one is nice 24-7. Well Jeri is, but she a different story. 

"Rika, I'm sorry but I gotta head home"

"Already?"

"Yeah. Mom need me to baby sit my baby sis, Sasami (For my lil sis, Suzie-Chan ^_^;)"

"Alright, Later"

"Later"

(The Lonely Kitsune: I'm going to do that Utada x Takato pairing right about… now ^^;;)

 I watch Utada a bit, as she bump into someone. 

 "I'm sorry," said Utada on the ground rubbing her sore butt. 

 "Its ok," said the gentle man with brown hair. He also wore a white T-shirt under a red jacket and baggy blue pants. He has light red colored eyes and wore yellow goggles with blue lens. The teenager helped Utada up.

"Takato-Kun?"

 "Utada-Chan?"

 I watch as Utada face turn red as a cherry. I wish I had a camera right about now and take this pic of them. Watching then for a moment I let out a long sigh. Watching him take her home I though about Ryo… but I don't want him to take me home!!!

 Walking home by myself I felt a soft breeze, it felt wonderful. Then when I made it home and facing the gate I could hear my mom yapping on the phone with Ms. Hikaru. I knew Utada didn't need to go home. She only wanted to bump into Goggle Head. Figures… 

 While I was walking to my house I notice grandma growing something in her garden. I walked over to her and ask, "Grandma what are you doing?"

 She turn to me and smiles, "I'm going some roses… remember that summer when you went to camp? I grew some… they died so I grew some more"

 _"Oh great! This is a sign that Ryo and I going to like each other! I hope not…" _

"They're lovely grandma," I said walking in the house. 

 I sneak in my room quietly. Knowing my mom, she might make me try out some dresses! Ack! 

 I open the door to my room and close it when I was inside. Taking a deep sigh of relief that I don't have to wear a dress, until- 

"Rika? Are you home?"

"Great… just great…" 

"Yes mom!" I called from my room.

 "Oh, ok, dear"

 _"Oh my goodness… My mom acting normal?! This is way to weird!!!"_

 I shook my head and just lie down on my bed, and feel my head. Just incase this is a dream.

"Tomorrow going to be even weirder…"   

The Lonely Kitsune: What do you think?! I know really weird how I put a J-pop singer in my fic. But it's not really her. If you don't like the Utada x Takato couple then… OH WELL!! MY FIC!! Beside… Jeri scares me sssooo…. Yeah. No offence Jeri/Juri fans!!  o_o;


End file.
